His Beautiful Mischievous Demon
by ephemeralstorm
Summary: Laxus and Mira had a little private talk. (Yea, I guess that sums it all up.)


"Now that's rare. What's the demon woman doing here? Tired of playing barmaid already?"

Laxus was drinking on the 2nd floor where only S-class members are allowed, enjoying the quiet as oppose to the constant racket below. He was listening to the same old rock music to drown the noise that has been part of Fairy Tail ever since he can remember when he noticed the white-haired mage approaching his seat and settling right in front of him. Ever since that pseudo-death of her sister, Mirajane had undergone a drastic character change from being the gothic bully to the gentle mother figure barmaid. And since she was always busy tending to the needs of every member who never seemed to run out of needs, she was almost always never found on this particular floor and that's why it was curious why she was suddenly right here.

"Lisanna wanted to know what it feels like to run this guild and I think she's doing fine." She looked down and saw all the girls crowded inside the bar nagging the guys for drinking too much and Cana laughing so hard at them after chugging from a barrel of booze loudly saying she'd only serve anyone who can outdrink her which was next to impossible in this guild. Male and female arguing nonstop and all at once that it was hard even understanding what someone is saying. Only Juvia was actually bringing the drinks but she was hell-bent on only serving Gray which was of course met with so much opposition from both parties. Erza, ex-quipped in her sleeveless bartender outfit with the usual black ribbon on the collar of her white top, was thinking really hard on one corner while holding a tray of cakes. Mira was thinking nobody ordered it but she thought someone should and she was debating whether to serve or eat it. Makarov was as always doing nothing to prevent them but just laughing at the whole crowd while he drinks. And Lisanna, poor Lisanna, was trying really hard to calm the whole bunch of rugrats. Mirajane wanted to go down and help her but Lisanna made her promise not to come unless she calls and she made the request with the cutest determined look she had on her face, Mirajane could never argue.

"You were saying?" Laxus took the time to glance at the noisy circus downstairs.

"Well, at least for her first time. She's got a lot of help."

"A lot of help it does her," he smirked before taking another sip of drink. He filled the shot glass and offered it to the take-over mage. "If you're going to take a time-off, do it right."

"I suppose. Thank you." She took the glass from him and drank it. "I guess I missed this."

"What?" as he took the glass and filled it again for his turn.

"Drinking with you. Do you still remember those times?"

"Back in those days though, you were the same as those bunch of idiots downstairs who can't settle down long enough to keep from arguing. I can't hold you back once you and Erza even made eye contact."

"Like you ever attempted to hold me back."

"You were having fun. Why would I need to stop that?"

"You just wouldn't trouble yourself." Mira said as she took another drink and passed the glass back to Laxus.

"You know I do miss the black demon woman."

"Want me to change into my demon form right now to satisfy you." She teased.

"The only way you'd be satisfying me is when I have you in my bed demon." And he regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Damn it! He forgot this was the pink Mirajane and he can see how shocked she looked when he said that. He was about to apologize when he saw how, in an instant, she got that familiar playful glint in her eyes.

"Even the thunder God dreams of having me in his arms. Can't blame you when I'm this pretty. Is that why you're making me drink?" she said while making that cute false worry-look in her face that was more worrisome because if it was possible, her teasing was making her look more beautiful to him. He must already be drunk.

"Maybe you'd get drunk enough to ravish me."

"Is that how you want it? My, how perverted, Laxus-sama. Should I get scared?" She crossed her hands to cover her breast but by doing so only made him look at her blessed rack and Laxus almost choked at the images he conjured on his head from this conversation that he started. He had to change this topic right now or he just might lose his head.

"Quit it woman." And he drank twice in a row hoping it'd drown his mind off of his perverted thoughts.

She dared laugh at his uneasiness. He grunted and looked away.

When Mira finally stopped her laughing, she removed the glass from him since it took him too long to recover his senses. "You're fun to tease every once in a while Mr. Dreyar. Maybe I'll make it a habit."

"Find another playmate demon. There's plenty downstairs."

Mira just shrugged with the kind of look that says she has acquired another target. Forget being gentle and sweet, he was always aware that this woman is the devil. Everybody who had seen her fight all-out is afraid of her, whether they care to admit it or not. She was already at least on par with him long ago when he was her sparring partner. This character transformation has not changed how they all looked up to this mage. Only now she was kinder.

And he had hurt her. She loved the guild and he made quite a scene with his selfishness trying to ruin this guild because he thought he could make his own version of improvement.

"Last time, I made you cry didn't I? Can you forgive me?"

"It's not that hard, isn't it? Asking for forgiveness? Took you long enough." She looked at him with her usual gentleness that was, most of the time, an effective way of disarming him.

"Well?"

"I thought I'd never be able to forgive you Laxus. You've hurt us. You've caused so much damage. I never thought you'd do it but you did. I was betrayed Laxus." And she looked sad. Ever since that day, when they thought Lisanna died and Mira was crying nonstop in his arms for the whole night, Laxus vowed he'd do anything to never see her sad again. And he has forgotten that.

"I regretted it."

"I know. And that is why Laxus Dreyar, I forgive you. No, I already forgave you. The moment you came to Tenrou Island. The moment I saw you after so long, my resolve to never forgive you banished. I guess I've become gentler."

"It's the first time I've liked this pink demon better than the black demon."

"You know, there was something I haven't been able to say to you. Before Lisanna's… I went to you before that mission. You remember?" He remembered. How could he forget? That black little devil climbed on to his bed, grabbed his collar, looked at him like he did something wrong, released him and just sat at the edge of his bed ordering him to not say a word. And because he was confused as hell thinking madly what he had done, he just sat there as ordered.

He remembered her eyes changed as she sat there. Instead of the usual spunk in her eyes, she was wearing something that looked too unfamiliar on her back in the old days. "Who could forget? It's the first time I saw black Mira look like… Well the pink you."

"I could remember you being so awkward as well. Did you think I'd jump you?"

"You did demon. In my bed if you could remember clearly. You grabbed my shirt too. Can't blame a man for being hopeful."

"I was a little forward, huh?"

"You backed off."

"Aren't you forgetting something? Before I walked out."

He blushed at that. What game is this woman playing anyway? Is she this bored that she'd suddenly remind him of his rashness back then? He did do something foolish back then and he never really had a chance to apologize about it because he never really had a chance. After that mission, Mira was never the same again. But why now? All of a sudden.

"I see, you remember. You know that black Mira as you call it may have a lot of spunk, a bully, tough and outspoken. But she was a coward."

"I thought you hated that word."

"And you'd do well to keep it to yourself that I admitted it." She threw in her death glare and Laxus smirked once again.

"Can't say I miss that glare. Who'd even believe me if I say that word when you still own that fearful glare."

"It never really had any effect on you though. Still no fun." She pouted with that cute kid-like look on her face. When the hell did this demon possess so many attractive faces? Is that some kind of demon art?

"I hated that word," she continued, "because it's true. I couldn't even confess to the guy I love."

Laxus choked. Mira has someone she loves? The beautiful demon was in-love with somebody? That makes sense though, why she hasn't went out with all those dufus who thought they had a chance. He thought it was merely because they were all… dufuses. Who the hell was that lucky bastard? And why the hell is that affecting him? He pounded his knuckles on the table so hard, sparks of lightning went out from his fist as the table cracked and tore in half, the glass and the bottle dropped to the floor along with all the other pieces of the table.

Mira looked at Laxus full of confusion, a feeling he too felt. What drove him to get angry enough to vent it on the table escaped his mind. It was a good thing everybody was busy downstairs throwing fits to notice he was joining in the fun and throwing his own fit upstairs without so much of a warning.

Mira never said anything. She just looked at him, questioningly and he could give the same look to himself but he would never find an answer. He was mad. And he doesn't know why.

"Laxus, are you going to tell me why you did that or you'll continue to look away and ignore me."

"The second choice sounds appealing. It keeps me from doing the first one."

"Okay then I won't ask why. What was I saying before you mysteriously need to break a perfectly fine table?"

"I don't remember."

"Laxus?"

"You were talking about that man you wanted to confess with." Then he heard her laugh so hard. She was holding her stomach, bending and shaking uncontrollably, laughing and was trying without much success in stopping herself.

It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He felt his heart swell if it meant anything and he would appreciate this moment if her laughter wasn't directed at him and then he got somewhat annoyed.

"What the hell are you laughing for demon?"

"You sound jealous, Laxus Dreyar. Are you?"

He was taken aback. Was he? Was that why he felt mad at the mention of some guy his demon wants? His demon? What was he talking about? "Why would I be? Who the hell is this guy anyway? Maybe I'll meet him and find out whether he deserves you." Well, he was still mad.

Just then, they heard Lisanna shout from below, looking at them and waving from the counter where war is brewing. Everybody was in battle mode all of a sudden shouting the same nonsense to each other.

"Mira-nee. Help me," Lisanna was near crying. "I can't do this anymore. They just can't be stopped. How do you do this? How do you make them stop destroying everything?"

Mira sighed. "I'll get down," she shouted and stood up. "Well, time to work."

"Hey Dragon?" as she took a step down in the stair.

He was a little taken aback. It has been so long since she used that nickname on him, claiming it suits him and she wanted to give him a nickname too since he often calls her demon. He remembered how the little Natsu argued about it saying he's a dragon too only to incur the wrath of the black Mira until he conceded.

"Yes, demon?"

"Connect the dots and figure out who I'm talking about and then beat him up for me, will you?"

"The hell!" and she left him.

...

...

Mira was ready to go to bed. She went for a hot shower and changed into her sleeping gown which was a short red dress made of thin silk. As she was going out of the shower, she felt his presence. "How bold, Dreyar. Sneaking into a woman's room?" she said as she was combing her hair.

"It's your fault I'm so confused right now." He was leaning in the wall beside the window arms crossed looking pissed. He was covered in shadows with only the moonlight peeping from her curtains illuminating him but even his silhouette was very appealing.

"Well, did you find him? Did you beat him?" she said teasingly and that made Laxus a little disoriented. She has found a new fun habit indeed.

"Can't you dress properly!"

Now she was amused. "Since when did you care what I wear? You've already seen me in my underwear a couple of times already anyway, why is this any different?" She crawled into her bed slowly and stretched, grabbed her pillow and hugged it as she turned away from him exposing her legs to his view.

That was when she heard a grunt and she gasped when she suddenly sank in her own bed as a looming shadow suddenly darkened the already dark room. She noticed his hand in front of her and she straightened herself to look him directly in the eye. He was above her, her head between his hands and her legs between his knees.

She grinned. "So bold."

"Cursed you demon. You tell me this instant. Who is this person you say you love?"

"Take a wild wild guess."

"Damn it!" And he lowered his head and captured her lips. Mira knew she should expect that from all her teasing but he still took her by surprise. His lips were soft and rough and his tongue was begging entrance and she gave in just as easily. After a long passionate kiss, they both managed to detach their lips from each other, panting and still wanting. They took their time trying to regain composure.

"It's the second time you surprise kissed me Dreyar. It's time you explain."

"The first time, it seemed right. You were right there, in-front of me, beautiful and tempting. You were in my bed! What's a man to do? It took all of my self-control to not take you then and there, out of the respect I have for you."

"And now?"

He grinned. "It's the same reason, demon. Only now, I am in your bed instead of you in mine. And you better hope I have enough self-control."

"Are you sure you're doing this when there's that man I wanted to confess my love to?"

"Then hurry up and confess woman. He's right above you and from the kiss he just gave you, I think he made clear how he'll answer you."

She eyed him questioningly. "Really Laxus? How can you be so sure it's you?"

"You were flirting with me all day and if I was wrong, you'd be on your demon form trying to kill me instead of being willing."

"Fair enough." And she pushed and tackled him until she was on top of him, her hair falling over his shoulders. Laxus was taken aback but judging from how he seemed transfixed on the good view he has on her breast, he was not complaining. "Go on demon. I like aggressive."

He was really arrogant and she really wondered what is it she liked about him apart from being extremely hot and sexy.

She forgot how small she was compared to his frame but she had to ask it first. "Do you love me?"

"Do you have to make me say that?" That somehow distracted him from his transfixion.

"But I thought you like Cana?"

That got his full attention. He licked her lips and she blushed terribly. "Don't distract me, dragon!"

"Did I make the demon jealous? You're awfully cute when you're pissed." Mira thinks he derived some kind of satisfaction from seeing her so agitated. But she has been thinking about this for some time now, she's not going to get sidetracked.

"You said you want her to strip in front of you when you refused my call for help. Honestly, if you continued to be that much of an asshole, I'll sooner revert to my demon side and show you what hell is like until you get your head straight."

"Now that's a sight, Mirajane Strauss giving an all-out fight. You never seem to do that anymore. Your fight with Freed was child's play compared to what you are capable of," he said as he caressed her cheek with his palm.

"You're one to talk."

"Getting beat up by Natsu, I got weak."

"No, you are not weak. Natsu was stronger because he had the right reasons. He was protecting the guild. He was protecting his comrades. He was saving his friends. Your reason, on the other hand, was kind of twisted."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Stop talking about another man when I'm under you."

Mira smiled. But then she remembered. "You still haven't answered me."

"What?"

"Cana!" she was getting frustrated.

"She has big boobs."

"What?!"

"I'm a man, demon. Men like boobs."

"I have big boobs." Then she felt two strong arms embracing her, until she was pressed with him and her face on his chest, hands stretched up to his head.

"Tis a dangerous game you're playing demon. It's never going to end peacefully if you intend to test what little is left of my self-control. Damn you're soft! Listen! While we're talking on boobs and damn if anyone asks how we got to that topic, Cana, Lucy, Erza and you were the top picks, though Juvia is growing in on me. Ouch, what the hell!" She pulled on his hair as it was the only thing she could do right now when he's hugging her, not that she complains, but when the love of your life is talking about his fantasies with other woman when you're practically all over him, literally, it was extremely hard to ignore. She resisted and wanted to break free only to feel him embrace her tighter and pulled her up until her head rested on his strong shoulders and one of his palms on the top of her head.

"I'm not done yet woman. I could tease Cana and Lucy all I want but it would not end up pretty if I tell you or Erza to strip in front of me. It would really be a living hell! Don't tell me you disagree with it."

"On the contrary, I think you're right. Though Cana and Lucy are getting stronger everyday."

"Nothing speaks hell when you or Erza goes berserk."

Mira laughed. She could imagine their rampage if any man dares harass them.

"And you. Listen because I am not repeating this again. Did you know how I was when I kissed you the first time? The moment you left, I could have electrocuted anyone who went inside my room. I was in frenzy and I was damn confused, my lightning was out of control. I was wondering why I kissed you and why it felt so good and so wrong in so many levels. I kissed you damnit! My comrade, the person I am most comfortable with whether I admit or not. You said you trusted me and I screwed it. I was prepared to die as soon as my lips left yours but you looked surprised and different after I did and you ran away! I wanted to keep getting close to you so I resolved to apologize about my stupidity but the next time we saw each other, you were crying and you felt so vulnerable in my arms, I was helpless to stop your tears. That day I vowed to never make you cry again, and I screwed that one too."

"Lax…" she felt his palm on her head pull her back when she attempted to look at him.

"I'm not done yet. After that day, that event. You changed. You became kind and you were smiling and you brought it to yourself to be this guild's waitress and it killed me. That wasn't you. I wanted to bring the old Mira back so I tried to anger you so many times but you told me that crap about being kind when you lost everything, my plan backfired and it was me who became angry. It took me some time to realize, hell I realized it just a while ago when you came talking to me, that I missed you. I was frustrated because you weren't there anymore. And to top it all out, you went and displayed your body to that nasty Sorcerer Magazine and they should thank their Gods that I have enough mercy to not strike lightning on that cursed company."

"You liked what you saw in that magazine."

"That's not the point. You continued in your charade and became the most caring guild member this guild could ever hope for. But you were happy. You were laughing more often. And when I saw you sometimes give a death glare to those idiots who annoy you, I realized you weren't faking it anymore. Some time, you adapted to that kindness, gentleness that it has become you."

"Did you not like it?" She looked to him, this time he didn't resisted when she raised her head and looked him in the eye. Truthfully, she was worried. What if he doesn't like her like this? What if he doesn't want this gentle side of hers? It's not something she can choose to discard. He was right. She has adapted to caring so much.

He smirked. "Nah. I had some fantasies of you trying hard to please me, serving me with food and drinks and…"

"Pervert!" she pouted. And then he laughed and just because of this rare sight, she'd forgive him for harboring perverse thoughts. For the record, at least he's lusting for her. She was perhaps a little bit worried that she has no appeal to him anymore.

"Well, it's a good thing you love this pervert."

"I didn't say I love you."

"You wouldn't act like this if you don't love me. Stop resisting it woman. For the record, I think I love you too."

"You think?" she teased, bringing her lips close to his ears.

"I could only take so much demon. You're pushing it." She felt him tensed.

"Dragon? I do not hope for your self-control."

He grunted and claimed her lips once more for a searing kiss.

And we could all assume the night didn't end there.

...

...

...

"_You put on quite a show back then."_

"_Did you enjoy it?"_

"_Everyone did! What the hell were you thinking giving everyone a display of your body? I would soon as hell attack Macao and Wakaba or the whole perverted audience for harboring lecherous thoughts on you when you took the bet on posing naked when you lose on that damn magazine which would sooner get a fitting end if they ever go around to doing it. And stop enjoying this!"_

"_But I like the jealous protective Laxus."_

"_Oh hell. Demon! I give up! I swear you're going to be the death of me!"_

"_Well, it's a good thing I don't want you dead." And then she kissed him. It was a brief kiss but they were in the forest just outside the stadium where anyone could very well pass and saw them and it would not do for the both of them if he suddenly decided he's not contented with just a kiss._

_Besides, her kiss was the most effective way of calming down his nerves. He was not kidding when he was on the verge of staging a grand display of his own powers when he saw the looks on everyone's face when the bet came up. But then, as he was dragged by Mira holding his hand while they return to their guildmates, he grinned and thought to himself that this beautiful mischievous demon is his and he felt an overwhelming sense of possessiveness and content with that thought. _

…

_Meanwhile, somewhere in that forest, a certain blue creature was hiding behind a tree while he saw what happened. When the two went away, the tiny creature turned back wearing a very knowing face._

"_They liiiiiike each other." And flew away._

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Author's Notes:** And suddenly I was shipping Miraxus. They belong to each other. Mira can definitely own Laxus and he needs the warmth. They both exhibit the right amount of bad and good with a little bit of perversity. They would be the kind of couple you never want to mess with, the strongest pair in the guild if they get together. And if Laxus inherit the guild and become Master, Mira will do very well staying by his side helping him manage the guild._

_I know. I know. Fairy Tail is no romance manga/anime and that is why fanfiction exists! And some thoughts needed to be written and shared!_

_P.S. I guess this took place after Tenrou Island incident and before the Grand Magic Games arc. I don't think I need to explain when the last scene took place. _


End file.
